Un nuevo atardecer
by Pochi-san
Summary: La Guerra Ninja por fin ha terminado y todos los supervivientes se merecen poder tener la oportunidad de poder disfrutar de un nuevo atardecer junto a sus seres más queridos.


Inmediatamente que llegaron todos los supervivientes a Konoha, a él se le preestableció el título de Hokage. Tsunade ya se lo había hecho saber y aunque se sentía completamente orgulloso de poder llevar el título de líder al igual que su sensei la sensación de inquietud no lo dejaba tranquilo. Todavía dudaba de si estaba o no preparado para tomar tal responsabilidad.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿se encuentra mejor? —Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos al notar al hombre de cabello plateado más ausente de lo usual. Kakashi la observó y sonrió. Definitivamente la pelirosa había madurado en cuanto a su poder ninja, algo a lo que Kakashi nunca habría apostado.

—Todo bien Sakura, gracias pero creo que ya puedo moverme—contestó el Hatake colocándose de nuevo su rasgado chaleco mientras se levantaba de la cama en la que estaba. —Creo que esos dos necesitan más ayuda.

La chica dirigió su mirada sobre su hombro para encontrarse con sus dos alumnos restantes de su equipo. Suspiró profundamente al ver el duro trabajo que se le avecinaba, aún así sonrió para sus adentros alegrándose de que todos estuvieran juntos otra vez.

Kakashi salió de la tienda de campaña en la que estaban algunos de los heridos y, con sus manos en los bolsillos, se encaminó a ninguna parte en concreto.

Konoha había quedado derruida por culpa de la guerra y aún se habían estado recuperando del ataque que en su día Pain realizó. La mayoría de las casas estaban destrozadas y la gente había estado viviendo en las salas subterráneas de la ciudad. Había sido una suerte que apenas nadie salió mal parado de aquello. Kakashi se dijo para sí mismo que haría lo que estuviera en su mano para volver a levantar Konoha y devolverle el esplendor que siempre la había caracterizado.

Siguió caminando por una de las calles y se detuvo a unos metros de lo que con sus ojos había topado.

La vio de perfil ahí parada y con un pequeño saco a sus espaldas. Ella también estaba quieta y observando el edificio, o lo poco que quedaba de éste. Se podía decir que el montón de escombros era considerable y que nada de lo que había allí servía para algo. La chica se llevó una mano a la nuca y rascó su cabeza. Aquel gesto de fastidio le recordó a él cuando algo no andaba bien.

La kunoichi volteó hacia él y se lo quedó mirando. La mirada que pudo obtener no fue tan grata cómo él creía que sería. De todos modos tuvo el valor como para acercarse a ella e interesarse sobre su estado.

—Algunos de nosotros también se han encontrado esta desafortunada situación—el peliplata paseó su apenada mirada por el edificio derrumbado.

—Konoha ha sufrido demasiado como para mantenerse intacta, Kakashi —su voz sonó seria, pero aquello no fue lo que más llamó la atención al ninja, sino la tristeza en sus orbes que acompañó a esas palabras.

Esta vez se fijó más en la pelimorada aprovechando que ella no lo estaba mirando. Entonces pudo percatarse de las múltiples marcas que tenía en sus brazos, los cuales se podían ver debido al chaleco shinobi que raramente ella solía llevar. En la comisura de sus labios aún tenía restos de sangre por lo que parecía ser una herida curada rápidamente y el vendaje que tapaba todo su antebrazo le recordó al dolor de la cruz que él llevaba en todo su torso.

—Me alegro de que estés viva—susurró por lo bajo haciendo que la mujer volviera a verlo sorprendida. Tras unos segundos de duda, ella sonrió y le respondió con lo mismo que él.

Ignoraron cuando empezaron, pero los dos reanudaron el paso sin saber a dónde se dirigirían. Se compraron algo de comida en el único tenderte que había abierto y siguieron caminando.

—¡Ah! me he enterado de que serás el nuevo Hokage, enhorabuena—Anko dijo entre dientes mientras masticaba la comida.

—Eso parece, el tribunal es lo que ha decidido y contra la unanimidad que ha salido por votación…poco puedo hacer—comentó el ninja con sus manos en el bolsillo, tentado de sacar su libro pero fallando en el intento. Era más agradable la compañía de ella.

—¿No te lo vas a comer?

—He tomado algo en la enfermería, te lo puedes quedar—respondió él entregándole lo que había comprado mientras sonreía bajo su máscara.

Se veía que ella tenía mucha hambre. Se preguntó si durante su misión habría comido algo decente, al fin y al cabo era una de las ninjas que más tiempo habían pasado fuera de Konoha durante los últimos meses de desgracia.

—¿Has podido recuperar algo de tu casa? —se interesó Kakashi una vez que ambos se sentaron en uno de los bancos del mirador más alto de la ciudad. Allí corría el viento suficiente como para alborotar sus cabellos sin atar con la banda ninja.

Anko lo observó a la vez que también se concentraba en quitar uno de los restos de comida que traviesamente se había quedado entre dos de sus muelas. Después fijó su mirada al horizonte encontrándose de pleno con las caras esculpidas de los antiguos líderes de Konoha que, con tanto esfuerzo, habían logrado sacar adelante la villa. La nostalgia la acarició al clavar su profunda mirada en la escultura del Tercer Hokage, aquel que más había velado por su bienestar una vez que consiguió escapar a duras penas de las garras de Orochimaru con tan solo diez años. Le debía tanto a Hiruzen que Anko pensaba que nunca podría devolverle el gran favor que le concedió.

—Ibiki, Izumo, Kotetsu, Kurenai, Mirai…esto es lo único que tengo y están todos bien, así que técnicamente todo lo de valor que me queda son ellos—dijo la Mitarashi con amargas palabras tras una amplia sonrisa. Daba gracias a que todos estaban vivos después de haber acabado la guerra, aunque su casa hubiera terminado completamente derrumbada y hecha escombros.

Kakashi tras unos segundos meditando esas palabras le sonrió de vuelta.

—Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a Obito, Kakashi. —a la vuelta los ninjas que la fueron a buscar a la cueva donde Kabuto la había tenido retenida le contaron todos los detalles de la guerra y fue sorprendente todo lo que ocurrió, se dijo Anko.

El peliplata observó el cielo del atardecer y recordó la silueta de su mejor amigo. Allí donde estuviera le estaría esperando junto a Rin y Minato-sensei, pero él aún tenía demasiadas obligaciones como para dejar aquel mundo que Obito le había dejado en sus manos.

—Sé que ha sido el causante de muchas muertes pero aún así yo…era mi mejor amigo y pensar que rectificó a tiempo y nos ayudó a acabar con Kaguya para mí es suficiente. —tal vez se equivocara diciendo aquello, pero Kakashi se sintió casi abrumado al recordar su último combate junto a Obito Uchiha y su Equipo 7.

—Todos cometemos errores y Obito ya ha saldado los suyos. Ahora todo ya ha terminado y por fin puedo decir que empieza otra era. —Anko sonrió al peliplata, que seguía sentado a su lado.

—Hubo un momento en el que pensé que no volvería a verte.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió al escuchar lo que oyó. Lo observó con sus ojos claramente abiertos permitiendo que el hombre apreciara el hermoso brillo de sus orbes color caramelo, aunque inmediatamente los apartó.

Ambos aún recordaban la última vez que pudieron verse, y solo estuvo la luna como testigo de su encuentro. Se prometieron amarse durante toda la noche y, aunque ya habían compartido muchas otras veces lo mismo, les pareció insuficiente e insaciable. No se habían vuelto a ver desde que ella se marchó de Konoha para seguirle la pista a Kabuto, pero ahora que había regresado y ambos habían sobrevivido a la guerra el sentimiento de añoranza estaba resurgiendo de su ser.

Por supuesto que ella lo había echado de menos y no había día en el que no se acordara de aquella noche, de las lágrimas que los dos dejaron escapar sabiendo que la guerra se avecinaba y que por mucho que desearan vivir no podían jurar si podrían hacerlo.

Anko volvió a mirarlo sabiendo que él no había despegado su profundo orbe de ella. Aquel hombre de cabello color plata había sido el único de algunos cuantos que no se estaba rindiendo y que se empeñaba en tenerla a pesar de saber quién era y los muchos rumores que siempre le habían pisado los talones.

—He pasado mucho miedo, Kakashi…

Sintió como muchas otras veces su mano enguantada acariciarle gentilmente la mejilla mientras a su paso le apartaba algunos mechones morados. La abrazó queriendo transmitirle toda su fortaleza y seguridad, ahora él estaba ahí para protegerla y no dejaría que nadie más le hiciera daño.

—De no ser por ti yo no habría podido sobrevivir, Anko. —la sinceridad que afloró de su corazón lo alivió. Ella en todo momento había estado presente en su mente y era la principal razón por la que él no había muerto, deseando poder volver a verla cuando todo acabara. Y así había sido.

—Qué vamos a hacer ahora.

A unos metros más atrás y dando gracias a que hubiera frondosos arbustos, tres jóvenes ninjas estaban agazapados sin perderse ningún detalle de la escena.

—¿¡Acaso Kakashi-sensei y Anko-sensei…!?—Naruto no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos celestes estaban viendo. ¿Aquella loca de las serpientes? ¿¡En serio!?

—Naruto, cállate que no oigo nada—Sakura atestó un golpe a la cabeza del rubio intentando que se estuviera quieto—de verdad que te recuperas demasiado rápido de las heridas.

—Soy el Héroe, 'dattebayo—habló sonriente.

—Es mejor que no os perdáis esto, vosotros dos—musitó Sai captando la atención de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Los tres ninjas sonrieron a la vez al ver desde lo lejos a su sensei agachado sobre una rodilla con anillo en mano mientras que la mujer de cabello morado se ponía en pie rápidamente sin creer lo que estaba sucediéndole.

—Creo que podemos empezar a preparar el _smoking_ , Naruto.

Y una vez más por mucho que hicieron el intento aquellos tres no pudieron ver el rostro de su sensei en el preciso instante en el que se bajó la máscara y besó los anhelados labios de la mujer que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, esta vez con el atardecer como acompañante.

 **FIN.**


End file.
